The Rest Is Still Unwritten
by asdfghjklnatsu97
Summary: Natsume and Mikan were happily married and just transferred to their new home. Natsume saw Mikan's diary and found out her secret. ONESHOT! \m/


**The Rest Is Still Unwritten**

By _Shimizu _

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> If I own Gakuen Alice, that would be awesome. But I don't.

**Shimizu:** This is my first oneshot fanfiction, so deal with it.

* * *

><p><strong>Mikan's POV<strong>

We just got home from our honeymoon in Paris. It was awesome. But I won't be telling anything about it *sticks my tongue out*. Well, we're here in our new house. It's really huge. I mean, it's just the two of us here and we're living in a mansion. No, more like a palace. I opened the fridge and saw nothing. So, I decided to shop for some groceries.

I went upstairs to get my car keys and saw Natsume arranging his manga collection. He's already 26 years old but still loves to read manga.

"Oi, where are you going?" he asked.

"Grocery. For dinner." I answered.

"Without me?"

"Yeah?"

"What's with the attitude?"

"You got lots of questions, perv."

"Hn. Just go home early."

"Mm-kay." I said as I got my car keys and walked out of the room.

"Hey, you forgot something." He stated as he chased me.

"What?"

He went near me and pinned me to the wall.

"You forgot my kiss, Polka." I punched him playfully on his chest.

"I have a name, Natsume. You still call me that? You always –"

He cut me off as his lips crashed mine. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. I smiled and responded while wrapping my hands around his neck. He broke the kiss and patted his hand on my head. He went back to our room without saying a word and a smirk was all over his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Natsume's POV<strong>

I went back to the room to continue arranging my manga. And then something unfamiliar inside the box. It was a pink notebook with glitters and feathers covering it. _Too girly._ I opened it and saw big letters saying: "MIKAN'S DIARY. Do not read or else I'm gonna tear your throat out." I smirked. She won't do that to me anyways. So I flipped to the first page.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_It's the first day of our high school life. They say that high school is the best part of life. I say, maybe. Maybe it is._

_I saw him again. He looks gorgeous as ever. Those tantalizing crimson eyes. His raven hair. How I wish I could get near him. But I can't. He has this cold attitude towards people he doesn't know. And even if I wanted to introduce myself to him, I shouldn't. Because of Koizumi Luna, her girlfriend. She might kill me like she did to hose other girls ho dared to get near him. Well, not literally though._

_When we were in the cafeteria a while ago, I saw him gazing at me. I pinched myself trying to wake myself from a dream. But it wasn't a dream. I can't believe he's looking at me. I thought the only thing he was staring at was Koizumi's boobs. LOL._

_Well, a lot of boys were swarming around our table as well. It's irritating. I just wish they would get away from me. Ugh._

_Xoxo,_

_Mikan._

* * *

><p>I felt my lips grew a small smile when I read the first entry. I didn't know she had a crush on me back then. She always told me that she hates me and never want to see me. She's good in hiding things.<p>

She caught me looking at her? Oh, who wouldn't be. Her face was flawless. Her hair was swaying down to her hips and her hazel eyes were stunning. Just when I thought about that, lots of fan guys were around her. It was annoying as hell. And about Luna? I won't be telling anything about her.

I skipped pages and stopped on one.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_It's been a day full of surprises. Natsume transferred to our class. Rumors say that he transferred because he broke up with Koizumi. And another surprise was, he sat beside me. My classmates, girls to be specific, were jealous of me._

_I thought it was the best day of my life. But it all ended when my pen fell. I picked it up. When I got back to my seat, he whispered "Polka". It took me some time to get it. He's a pervert! Annoying!_

_Unfortunately, all of the annoying part was gone, when he let out a small smile. It's the first time I saw him smile. He was so handsome. I can't get his face out of my head right now._

_Xoxo,_

_Mikan._

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary<em>_,_

_I feel something weird. Yes, I admit that I have a crush on Natsume, but I think I'm falling for him. His constant teasing, the way we fight and argue, makes my heart race. I can't be falling in love with him. I shouldn't. I mean. He's Natsume Hyuuga. He just can't fall in love with a normal girl like me. He has no idea how hard it is to force myself to stop thinking about him._

_Help me. TT_TT_

_Xoxo,_

_Mikan._

* * *

><p>I smirked. She didn't know that I really loved her all those times. It was since our elementary days since I felt something for her. I've always wished that she would notice me. That she would talk to me. But then I realized that I had no chance on her so I dated Luna to get her jealous. I thought she wasn't affected by it.<p>

We argued back then, like everyday. But I remembered what her best friend, Imai, "Don't argue with an idiot. She'll drag you down to her level and beat you with experience."

I flipped to a random page.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_I can't explain what I'm feeling today. My mom just died because of cancer. I can't stop my tears from falling down. I don't know what to do. Dad was freaking out, too. He said that I should go to school tomorrow. He said that mom would be happy if I studied hard. He fixed me with those luminous, empty eyes and his melancholy smile. I guess I would just have to keep a smile on my face and my head held high._

_I miss my mom badly._

_Xoxo,_

_Mikan._

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_It's been six months since my mom died. Six months since I have been avoiding my friends. I feel depressed. But all those feeling of sadness was gone when Natsume approached me._

_I was under a Sakura tree, playing with my guitar when Natsume came over and asked if I was okay. I told him I was fine but he didn't believe me. He hugged me tight and I hugged him back. I cried my heart out and told him my problem. All these times I have waited for this._

_I've always wished that I was the reason he is living in this world, that my smile was his favorite kind of smile, that he'll hold my hand when I was upset, that he'll never forget the look on my face when we first met. I wished that without me, he couldn't eat and he'll be spending the rest of the nights awake. I wished that I was the last thing on his mind before he went to sleep. I wished that he loved me. He unknowingly helped me forget all of my worries with just a hug._

_I love him even if he might not love me back._

_Xoxo,_

_Mikan._

* * *

><p>That was exactly how I spent my days. I always thought about her. I always think about how she talks, how she laughs and how her sweet smile makes me weak. Those words that she wrote were the ones I wished I'd tell her too. I knew how she felt. I know exactly how it feels to lock myself inside the room so no one can hear me, and wait for everyone to fall asleep so I can fall apart, for everything hurts so badly. I just want it all to end. I know exactly how it feels.<p>

I remembered the day when I first cried. When my dad left us with another woman and my mom committed suicide. It really hurts and I just needed to hide it all until I needed to let it all out.

I turned to the last page where I saw a flower in between the pages. It was the rose that I gave her on the day that I confessed to her.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_I feel like I'm the luckiest girl alive. Natsume confessed to me a while ago under the Sakura tree. I mean, OUR Sakura tree. I still remember the exact words that he told me:_

"_You're the girl that makes me smile, the girl that I think about everyday, the girl that gives me a whole new reason to breathe. You are the girl that changed my life, Mikan Sakura, more than anything else in this world."_

_This is also the day that he first mentioned my name. The sweetest sound of all is your own name spoken by the guy you loved the most. Sometimes I wonder what my life would be like if I never met him. I wish that this will happen again. Maybe, when he asks me to marry him._

_Xoxo,_

_Mikan._

* * *

><p>Just when I finished reading, I heard a car honking outside the house. She's here. So I hurriedly hid her diary back to where it came from. I walked downstairs to help her with the groceries.<p>

After putting all of it inside the fridge, I asked her.

"Say polka, did you really hate me back when we were in high school? You know, before we started dating?"

"Uhh, yeah! I really did hate you. I mean, you always tease me. Calling me nicknames. You always make me soooo upset." She answered.

"Oh really? I thought those were the things that made you fall in love with me more?" I smirked.

"No, idiot." She pouted and she accidentally looked at my hand. Her eyes git bigger. So I looked at my hand too, because of curiosity.

Oh crap. There are pink glitters all over my hand.

"Oh no, you didn't." She said.

And that was the start of World War III.

* * *

><p>Those words inside her diary were great memories. And the rest is still unwritten.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

**Shimizu: **Okay, leave your reviews, or else *aims the gun at you*

~asdfghjkl97natsu

P.S Don't forget to read our first fanfiction (with Mayu ) "**COLLIDE"**. Ja!


End file.
